


Faith (have a little)

by jelasdax



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Fate of the Furious (2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelasdax/pseuds/jelasdax
Summary: There's something else going on here, something going on with Dom, but she doesn't doubt for a single second that he still loves her. It’s enough.





	Faith (have a little)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not sure what I think about Fate of the Furious, but I did love Letty.

"Brian would know what to do," Roman says, low and quiet in the silence of the room, and Letty pulls herself out of her own terrible spiralling thoughts to consider it for a long moment. 

She doesn’t feel any bitterness at Roman’s suggestion. For all that she knows she and Dom love each other, she's known for a while now that Brian gets Dom in a way that she might not. It isn’t a surprise to anyone with eyes that Dom is different with Brian than he is with her, that he’s different with Brian than he is with the rest of their family; that they’re in love with each other, even if it’s never progressed to a physical kind of love. Letty had come to terms with that long before she’d remembered herself again.

But - no. They'd agreed, her and Dom and everyone else, they'd all agreed they were going to let Brian and Mia live their lives apart from all the shit that followed the rest of them. That followed Dom, Letty thinks for a brief uncharitable moment, and then pushes that thought right out of her mind; she doesn't really mean it and it’s needlessly cruel and dammit, she just doesn’t understand.

She can't understand why Dom would be doing this, would turn on the rest of them; would turn on her. It doesn't make sense. 

He said he wouldn't leave her. They’d made vows to each other, and they’d meant them. Hadn’t they? 

Letty doesn't like to think about it, and for the most part she doesn’t have to, but the bitter truth of it is that Dom has left her. In that dizzying rush of memories she'd gotten back had been the good as well as the bad: getting married to Dom, soft lights all around them and that look in his eyes when he saw her, when they kissed; how happy and in love they'd been. An endless series of days in the sun and adrenaline rushes and nights spent together... 

And then the times when he'd left her without a backwards glance. In LA, Mexico, Costa Rica. 

In the Dominican. 

Waking up to a bright, sunlit room with the sound of the sea in her ears and finding the cross they'd used as a wedding ring left for her on a stack of cash. Like that was it; like they were done.

She remembers staring at the necklace until the anger had filled her up and she could breathe again.

 _Nah_ , says a voice in her head that sounds suspiciously like Brian. _Dom wouldn’t have done this without a reason. You just need to figure out what that reason is, and then you can bring him home._

That’s right. Letty takes a deep breath to centre herself, to push the uncertainty out of her mind the way she’s always done when it counts, and thinks about it analytically. 

Over the years they’d been together when Letty wasn’t around Brian and Mia had tried to beat the guilt out of Dom with varying degrees of success, and then when Letty had finally remembered everything she’d taken him to task herself. Between the three of them they'd made Dom see that he couldn't just take off like that again; that he couldn't make the decision to leave them and then tell himself it was for their own good. 

There's something else going on here, something going on with Dom, but she doesn't doubt for a single second that he still loves her. It’s enough.

"No," she says to Roman. "We agreed.” Everything else aside they'd all promised Dom that Brian and Mia were done. That Jack would grow up with both his parents, and without more memories of having being kidnapped by a psychopath or remembering his house exploding in front of him. 

After she catches up to Dom and they’ve come to a better understanding of what _ride or die_ means, she’s gonna make him explain himself to Brian and Mia, because Mia’s pragmatism and Brian’s endless river of calm devotion are just the thing to make Dom see sense where Letty’s temper may not get through to him.

Letty knows that she and Dom can be too similar sometimes - that they both run hot, for better or for worse - but she’s remembered herself again and she knows this, too: she’ll do whatever it takes to keep what is hers. The rest they’ll figure out as they go.

It’s simple, really. Dom belongs with them, and if she has to Letty is going to drag him back herself. After all, it’s for his own good.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome :)


End file.
